ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Peregrine
Team Peregrine was a special ops team of Elves, allies of the Azure City, and additionally the Azurite Resistance, composed of four members. They were sent by the Elven Command to the Cloistered area of the occupied city and contact Thanh, but unfortunately met their end when Redcloak attacked their base.Comic 0670, "The War Council"Comic 0827, "Crushed" Team Peregrine Commander The Commander 'is the leader of the team, often strategizing with Ho Thanh. When united with the Resistance, he and his team attacked the city prison, and unleashed a surprise attack on some unsuspecting hobgoblin guards with Invisibility. After finding a pleading hobgoblin prisoner, he ruthlessly throws it off the prison to their death with the conclusion that the only good goblins are dead goblins. He, the Lieutenant, and some of the Resistance managed to retrieve Xykon's phylactery, finding out the intel quickly with a spy. When returning to the base, he finds everyone killed by Redcloak. Angered, he orders to attack, but while attempting to get to Redcloak with the Lieutenant, Redcloak kills him with an Implosion spell. He mirrors Roy Greenhilt in some ways, both being dark skinned, leaders of their team, and using blades as their choice of weapons. He also bears some resemblance to Belkar with his green clothes and dual-wielding fighting style. Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member The '''Pink-Haired Member '(no confirmed name) often uses her blade in battle, using her spells for more necessary events. She, along with the rest of the team, attacked the city prison, being confused along with Niu about the Dancing Knights a browncloak casted. She, along with the Wizard, administrated the lines of the escaping prisoners. She also participated with the recapturing of Xykon's phylactery. When they returned to the ruined base, instead of charging with the Commander and Lieutenant, she attempted stay back and cast Dismissal, but it failed and fizzled as a pit fiend slashed her face. She was presumably killed by it as her corpse had no other wounds on it except for the claw marks. She does not resemble any member of the Order of the Stick, though she resembles Vaarsuvius’s spouse Inkyrius. Team Peregrine Lieutenant The '''Lieutenant seems to be in a higher level of position than others in the team, and she often follows the Commander. She, along with the rest of the team, attacked the City Prison. She interrupted a Dancing Light's spell when she killed a browncloak with a long-distance shot. When she and the Commander confronted the hobgoblin prisoner, she agreed with the Commanders questions to her, eventually leading to her concluding that the only good goblins are dead goblins, showing no sympathy when the Commander killed the hobgoblin. She later participated in the recapturing of Xykon's phylactery. She was the first to notice the state of the Resistance, and interrupted the Commander's conversation with Ho Thanh. She charged at Redcloak along with the Commander, firing a arrow at him but it fails due to his Protection from Arrows spell. She suffered the same fate after the Commander, by Redcloak's Implosion. She mirrors Haley Starshine in some ways, as they both share similar hair color, both are Rogues, and they are in a similar power of position, as the Lieutenant is obviously a lieutenant, and Haley is the second-of-command. Team Peregrine Wizard The 'Peregrine Wizard '(no confirmed name) is a ambiguously gendered Wizard. They, along with the rest of the team, attacked the City Prison. The Wizard Counterspelled a Dancing Lights spell, and later administrated the lines of the escaping prisoners along with the Pink-Haired member. They were later killed when Redcloak attacked the Resistance base, their corpse being held by a Pit Fiend. They were presumably killed by a Bearded Devil, as the wound they have is a stab through their torso. They mirror Vaarsuvius, having similar bodies and having a similar hair style to Vaarsuvius soul-spliced. They are also both ambiguously gendered. References category:elves category:factions